Invesco Field
Invesco Field at Mile High (commonly known as Invesco Field or Mile High) is a stadium in Denver, Colorado. Invesco Field at Mile High replaced the identically sized, but commercially obsolete Mile High Stadium (named for the fact that Denver is exactly one mile above sea level) in 2001. The stadium is best known as the home of the Denver Broncos of the National Football League. Invesco paid $120 million dollars for the naming rights. Usage Invesco Field at Mile High is used primarily for football games. It is the home field for Denver's National Football League team, the Denver Broncos . The stadium also hosts the city's Major League Lacrosse team, the Denver Outlaws. In college football it has hosted the rivalry game between the Colorado State University Rams and the University of Colorado at Boulder Buffaloes. It is also used for the CHSAA class 4A and 5A Colorado high school football state championship games, and has been used for the CBMA Marching Band Finals. In addition, it has been used for the DCI (Drum Corps International) Championships in 2004 and the annual Drums Along the Rockies competition. Invesco Field at Mile High is also used for concerts and other events. It was the former home of the city's Major League Soccer franchise, the Colorado Rapids. Location Invesco Field at Mile High marks the completion of a six–year sporting venue upgrade program in Denver, including Coors Field and the Pepsi Center. As with the other venues, the stadium was constructed to be easily accessible. It sits along Interstate 25 near the Colfax Avenue and 17th Avenue exits. It is also bordered by Federal Boulevard, a major Denver thoroughfare, on the west side. A dedicated light rail station also serves the stadium. The stadium is located in the Sun Valley neighborhood. Notable events The first event held at the new stadium was a concert by The Eagles. The first football game held at the new stadium was the Rocky Mountain Showdown, when the University of Colorado Buffaloes defeated the Colorado State University Rams, 41-14. On September 10, 2001, Invesco Field at Mile High hosted its first regular season game, in which the Denver Broncos defeated the New York Giants 31–20. In a pre-game ceremony Broncos legends John Elway, Steve Atwater, Randy Gradishar, Haven Moses, Billy Thompson, Floyd Little, Dennis Smith, and Karl Mecklenburg helped to "Move the Thunder" from the old Mile High Stadium to the new home of the Broncos. On August 1, 2003, the heavy metal Band Metallica played to a sold-out crowd of almost 100,000 people. In August 2004, the stadium hosted the Drum Corps International Division I World Championships. On July 2, 2005, Invesco Field at Mile High hosted the 2005 Major League Lacrosse All-Star Game. In 2006, Major League Lacrosse placed the expansion Outlaws in Denver. Invesco Field at Mile High hosted the 2006 AFC Championship Game, which the Broncos lost to the Pittsburgh Steelers, 34-17. This and the AFC Divisional Playoff the previous week, where Denver beat the New England Patriots, are the only two playoff games to date the Broncos have hosted at the newer stadium. On October 29, 2007, a record crowd of 77,160 watched the Broncos lose to the Green Bay Packers 19-13 on Monday Night Football on the first play from scrimmage in overtime. On August 28, 2008, Democratic presidential nominee Barack Obama accepted the Democratic Party's nomination for President of the United States at Invesco Field at Mile High, moving the 2008 Democratic National Convention from the Pepsi Center. Approximately 84,000 people attended Obama's speech, exceeding the normal capacity of the stadium due to the placement of audience on the field.Obama accepts Democrat nominationObama greeted by screaming crowd at stadiumBarack Obama, Al Gore raise the roof at Invesco FieldSome saw spectacular, others just spectacle On November 26, 2009, the stadium hosted its first Thanksgiving game, when the Denver Broncos took on the New York Giants. The game was televised on the NFL Network. The final score was 26-6 Broncos. U2 will perform at the stadium on May 21, 2011, during their 360° Tour. The show was originally to be held on June 12, 2010, but was postponed, due to Bono's emergency back surgery. References External links * Official Invesco Field at Mile High Website Category:Venues LTJ have played